<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Première visite à la cour du Roi Arthur by PlumeDeChien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399578">Première visite à la cour du Roi Arthur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien'>PlumeDeChien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kaamelott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kaamelott/Chrétien de Troyes, Le Conte du Graal (Chrétien de Troyes), Perceval Le Gallois (Chrétien de Troyes), Première visite à la cour du Roi Arthur, Quand la Légende arthurienne s'invite à Kaamelott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si Perceval Le Gallois de Chrétien de Troyes venait à la cour d'Arthur de Kaamelott ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Première visite à la cour du Roi Arthur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NDA : Dans ce scénario, le personnage de Perceval Le Gallois n'est pas celui que nous connaissons. Il est celui qui fit écrit par Chrétien de Troyes dans Perceval Le Gallois ou le Conte du Graal. Les répliques tirées directement du roman le Conte du Graal sont entièrement en italique. Le personnage de Perceval est celui de Kaamelott.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>3 CORS</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>1. EXT. DU CHATEAU – JOUR</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Un chevalier portant des armes vermeilles fuit Kaamelott en emportant une coupe d’or et de pierres précieuses. Voyant Perceval Le Gallois, il s’approche du lui.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>CHEVALIER VERMEIL – Hey ! Où allez-vous comme ça ?</p><p> </p><p>PERCEVAL LE GALLOIS – <em>Je vais à la cour pour demander vos armes au roi.</em></p><p> </p><p>CHEVALIER VERMEIL – Mes armes ? C’est ça oui. Et bien si tu vas là-bas tu dirais à ce pignouf de Pendragon que je lui ai « emprunté » ça (<em>montrant la coupe</em>) et que s’il veut la récupérer il faudra qu’il me passe sur le corps ce traître !</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>PERCEVAL LE GALLOIS paraît très satisfait de la réponse du CHEVALIER VERMEIL, le remercie et continue sa route vers Kaamelott.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>OUVERTURE</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>2. EXT. COUR DU CHATEAU – JOUR</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La table est mise </em>
  <em>dans la cour</em>
  <em>. </em>
  <em>Le Roi mange en compagnie de sa belle-famille.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>ARTHUR (<em>aux autres</em>) – Mais c’est pas vrai que vous l’avez laissé partir avec sans rien dire !</p><p> </p><p>LÉODAGAN – On n’est pas non plus obligé de surveiller tout ce que vous laissez à traîner.</p><p> </p><p>GUENIÈVRE – Comment était-on sensé savoir qu’elle était à vous cette coupe ? On ne vous a jamais vu avec.</p><p> </p><p>ARTHUR – Évidement ! Je viens de la ramener ! Vous croyez pas que je me barre pendant une semaine pour revenir les mains vides.</p><p> </p><p>GUENIÈVRE – Quelque chose d’aussi beau posé juste là au milieu de la table, nous avons cru que c’était …</p><p> </p><p>ARTHUR – Que c’était quoi ?</p><p> </p><p>SÉLI – Bah du toc !C’est pas l’incompétence qui vous étouffe d’habitude.</p><p> </p><p>ARTHUR – Donc vous il y a un gars que vous connaissez pas qui débarque. En armure rouge en plus ! Vous pouvez même pas dire que vous l’avez pas vu. Il pique un truc qui doit valoir autant que votre château de merde séchée, là-bas en Carmélide, et vous n’avez pas bronché. Non mais c’est pas vrai !</p><p> </p><p>LÉODAGAN (<em>colérique</em>)– C’est qui que vous traitez de merde séchée ?</p><p> </p><p>YVAIN (<em>à Arthur</em>) – En même temps quand il l’a fait c’était hyper naturel. Moi j’ai cru que c’était à lui.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ARTHUR soupire et se prend la tête dans les mains. Entre alors PERCEVAL LE GALLOIS toujours sur son cheval.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>PERCEVAL LE GALLOIS (<em>à Yvain</em>) – <em>Valet, toi qui tiens un couteau en ta main, montre-moi le roi.</em></p><p> </p><p>YVAIN (<em>montrant </em>Arthur) – C’est celui là, là-bas. Mais faites gaffe il est énervé il pourrait vous mettre une quiche.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>PERCEVAL LE GALLOIS s’approche tout près du Roi avec son cheval, le salue </em>
  <em>et lui demande de le faire chevalier</em>
  <em>. ARTHUR l’ignore.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3. EXT. COUR DU CHATEAU - JOUR</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>PERCEVAL qui était venu pour se faire adouber est déçu que le Roi ne lui réponde pas. Il fait donc demi-tour mais en tournant, la tête de son cheval vient frapper ARTHUR.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>ARTHUR – Aïe, mais bon Dieu faites attention à ce que vous faites ! Vous êtes marteau.</p><p> </p><p>PERCEVAL LE GALLOIS (<em>voyant qu’Arthur répond enfin</em>) – <em>Faites-moi chevalier car je veux m’en aller.</em></p><p> </p><p>ARTHUR – Et bien vous manquez pas de toupet ! Vous pourriez commencer par descendre de ce canasson, si vous ne savez vous en servir que pour filer des coups de boule.</p><p> </p><p>PERCEVAL LE GALLOIS – <em>Oui mais ils n’étaient pas à pied ceux que j’ai rencontrés en la lande. Et vous voulez que je descende de mon cheval ! Par mon chef, je n’en ferai rien. Hâtez-vous plutôt, que je m’en aille.</em></p><p> </p><p>ARTHUR – Ça y est vous commencez à me gonfler sévère. Est-ce que vous savez au moins ce que c’est que d’être chevalier ? … Non mais attendez je m’en fous en fait. Venez là qu’on n’en parle plus.</p><p> </p><p>PERCEVAL LE GALLOIS – <em>A une condition, c’est que je sois chevalier vermeil ; sinon, par la foi que je dois au Créateur, ce n’est pas de sitôt </em><em>que je serais chevalier. Donnez-moi donc les armes de ce</em><em>l</em><em>ui que j’ai rencontré devant la porte, celui qui s’en va avec votre coupe.</em></p><p> </p><p>ARTHUR (<em>désespéré</em>) – Vous l’avez vu ?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4. EXT. COUR DU CHATEAU - JOUR</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>GUENIÈVRE et YVAIN retiennent ARTHUR qui se démène pour aller frapper PERCEVAL LE GALLOIS. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>LÉODAGAN (<em>à PERCEVAL LE GALLOIS</em>) – Vous savez quoi ? On vous les donne les armes de ce gars. Allez les chercher.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>PERCEVAL LE GALLOIS, ignorant ARTHUR, remercie LÉODAGAN et s’en va à la poursuite du CHEVALIER VERMEIL.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>5. EXT. DU CHATEAU – JOUR</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>PERCEVAL LE GALLOIS a rattrapé le CHEVALIER VERMEIL.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>PERCEVAL LE GALLOIS (<em>au Chevalier Vermeil</em>) – <em>Mettez-les bas, vos armes. Ne les portez pas un instant de plus. Le roi Arthur vous le demande.</em></p><p> </p><p>CHEVALIER VERMEIL (<em>continuant son chemin</em>) – Le Roi Arthur ? Il n’a rien a me demander. Je l’emmerde le Roi Arthur.</p><p> </p><p>PERCEVAL LE GALLOIS (<em>s’impatientant</em>) – <em>Comment, diable, est-ce une </em><em>plaisanterie</em><em> que vous me faites, dan chevalier ? Vous n’avez pas encore dépouillé vos armes ? Quittez-les à l’instant, je vous en donne l’ordre.</em></p><p> </p><p>CHEVALIER VERMEIL – C’est une marotte chez vous de vouloir me tirer mon fut ! Retournez donc avec vos copines dans ce château de dégénérés. Ou alors je peux vous en allonger une si ça vous fait plaisir.</p><p> </p><p>PERCEVAL LE GALLOIS (<em>têtu</em>) – <em>Dan chevalier, ôtez donc votre armure, ou c’est moi qui vais vous en débarrasser. Je ne peux plus vous la laisser. Sachez que je vous frapperais, si vous me forciez à ajouter un mot.</em></p><p> </p><p>CHEVALIER VERMEIL (<em>tirant son épée au clair</em>) – Vous commencez à me courir sur le haricot vous. Attendez un peu que je vous …</p><p> </p><p>Avant même que le CHEVALIER VERMEIL ne l’atteigne <em>PERCEVAL LE GALLOIS, lui jette son javelot à travers la tête. Il met pied à terre pour récupérer l’armure.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>5. EXT. DU CHATEAU – JOUR</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alors que PERCEVAL LE GALLOIS tire toujours sur l’armure pour lé récupérer, PERCEVAL arrive, il est accompagné d’Angharad.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>PERCEVAL – Et bien ! Vous l’avez bien allumé celui-là.</p><p> </p><p>ANGHARAD – Est-ce que monsieur a pour habitude de faire passer des javelots au travers des gens ?</p><p> </p><p>PERCEVAL LE GALLOIS – <em>Je ne sais pas trop. Je croyais que votre roi m’avait donné ces armes. Mais j’aurais plus tôt déchiqueté le mort pour en faire des grillades que mis la main sur une seule de ses armes. </em><em>Elles tiennent si étroitement au corps que le dedans et le dehors m’ont tout l’air de ne faire qu’un : l’une ne veut pas venir sans les autres.</em></p><p> </p><p>PERCEVAL – Faire des grillades avec un mec ? Faut pas faire ça. Après si vous avez vraiment les crocs, y a Karadoc qui a toujours de quoi casser une graine.</p><p> </p><p>ANGHARAD (à<em> Perceval Le Gallois</em>) – Ah non mais là vous vous y prenez comme un manche, vous arriverez jamais à enlever l’armure par là.</p><p> </p><p>PERCEVAL LE GALLOIS (<em>impatient</em>) – <em>Allez-y donc, et donnez-les-moi sans me faire attendre.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Angharad s’exécute.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>PERCEVAL – Mais je comprends pas bien si c’était juste ses fringues que vous voulez, vous auriez pas pu juste le lui demander ? Moi la dernière fois, j’ai croisé le seigneur Bohort qui avait du vin d’épices. J’en voulais, c’est pas pour ça que je l’ai zigouillé. En plus il a peur de tout Bohort. Je suis sûr que si vous lui parlez un peu fort il vous donne tout, jusqu’aux braies. Comme ça. Un soir je l’ai croisé dans les couloirs. Je marchais dans le noir parce que j’avais paumé ma bougie, et bien je lui ai tellement foutu les miquettes, qu’il s’est pissé dessus. Mais vous gardez ça pour vous, j’ai juré de le répéter à personne.</p><p> </p><p>ANGHARAD (<em>tend l’armure à Perceval Le Gallois</em>) – Tenez. Après si c’est le Roi qui vous a donné ça je suis sûre qu’on peut faire un geste pour vous changer de chemise.</p><p> </p><p>PERCEVAL – C’est vrai qu’on dirait que c’est votre mamie qui l’a fait. Moi j’ai eu de la chance, la mienne elle sait pas tricoter par contre elle étale tout le village au bras de fer.</p><p> </p><p>PERCEVAL LE GALLOIS – <em>Comment, diable, est-ce une plaisanterie ? Quoi ! Changer mes bons habits que me fit ma mère l’autre jour pour revêtir ceux de ce chevalier ? Abandonner ma grosse chemise de chanvre pour celle-ci qui est molle et tendre, ma cotelle qui ne prend pas l’eau pour celle qui n’arrêterait pas une goutte ? Honni soit par sa gorge celui qui changera ses bons habits contre les mauvais habits d’autrui !</em></p><p> </p><p>ANGHARAD – Vous vexez pas ! Moi je disais ça c’était pour vous. Faut pas le prendre comme ça.</p><p> </p><p>PERCEVAL (<em>bas, à Angharad</em>) – Ah mais c’est vraiment sa mère qui lui a fait. La boulette.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>FERMETURE</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>6. EXT. COUR DU CHATEAU – JOUR</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ARTHUR est encore à table. PERCEVAL entre avec la coupe.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>PERCEVAL – Euh Sire, il y a un gars dehors qui voulait que je vous donne ça.</p><p> </p><p>ARTHUR – Ah enfin quelqu’un de compétent. Vous lui avez demandé son nom j’espère ?</p><p> </p><p>PERCEVAL – Ah non …</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>NOIR</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>PERCEVAL - Par contre je peux vous dire que c’était un sacré barjot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NDA : Les répliques sont directement tirées du Perceval Le Gallois ou le Conte du Graal, traduit par Lucie Foulet. Par soucis de transparence voici l'ouvrage dont je tire cette traduction : RÉGNIER-BOHLER D., La légende arthurienne, Robert Laffont, 1992. Pages 1-115 pour le texte entier et pages 18-21 pour l'extrait choisi.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>